coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Platt
Martin Platt is the father of David Platt, adoptive father of Nick Tilsley and Sarah Louise Platt and second husband of Gail Platt. He was played by Sean Wilson for 20-years from Ep 2486 - 28 Jan 1985 to Ep 6157 - 9 Nov 2005. He returned in Ep 9411 (22 Mar 2018) for a few episodes. Biography Backstory Martin Platt was born in June 1968, the son of Barry Platt and Barbara Platt. He had a sister. 1985-2005 After 2005 In January 2006 Martin and Robyn were expecting a baby, which David wasn't happy about. Later that year Robyn gave birth to a baby girl. In October 2007 Martin was unable to give Sarah away to Jason Grimshaw as his daughter was ill. This hit David hard as she wanted to see his father. In 2009 David went to see Martin, and upon his return claimed he wasn't happy to see him. In the summer of 2015 David went away for a break to see his dad. When returning he said Martin had a promotion at work, and his life has been good since divorcing Gail. After the death of his wife Kylie in 2016, David and the kids went to see Martin for a few weeks in order to get a break away from Weatherfield. 2018 In March 2018, Gail revealed to David that Martin and Robyn were expecting a baby and emigrating to New Zealand the following month, the news of which angers David. Behind the Scenes *Sean Wilson left the show in 2005, as he didn't approve of a planned storyline in which Martin was going to sleep with an underage girl, and felt mistreated by the showrunners. Afterwards, he gave up acting and began a cheese business. In 2009, he said he would probably return to the street, however in 2013, vowed that he wouldn't return. *Despite the claim of not returning, a surprise announcement was made in January 2018 in which Wilson would be reprising the role of Martin Platt, but for a few weeks. This would be part of a storyline involving David Platt being raped. He filmed his return scenes in February, which aired in March/April. Wilson later said he would be open to further returns to the street. Addresses *Number 8 Coronation Street (1991-2000) *Liverpool (2005-2018) *New Zealand (2018-) Trivia *Martin is the only one out of Gail's other husbands to still be alive. Gallery Martin Platt first scene.png|Martin's first appearance (January 1985) Martin leaves 2005.png|Martin leaves Coronation Street (November 2005) Martin Platt returns 2018.png|Martin returns (March 2018) Martin Platt promotional 1985.png|Promotional photo of Sean Wilson as Martin Platt in 1985 Corrie martin platt.png Memorable Info Appearances: 28 January 1985–9 November 2005, 22–26 March 2018 Born: 2nd June 1968 Full Name: Martin Platt Parents: '''Barry Platt and Barbara Platt '''Siblings: A sister Spouse: Gail Tilsley (1991-2001), Robyn (2006-) Children: David Platt (biological son), Nick Tilsley (adoptive son), Sarah Louise Platt (adoptive daughter), Unnamed biological daughter Grandchildren: Lily Platt Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985 Category:Characters last seen in 2018. Category:Platts. Category:1991 marriages Category:Male Nurses. Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:1968 births. Category:1991 Marriages Category:2010s characters